


Disgust

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aiichirou is feeling particularly yucky.





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/gifts).



> I want to gift this crappy drabble to tayeah, another rintori shipper and one of my main inspirations for my ever-evolving writing style!! ♡

Aiichirou muffled a moan with the back of his hand, his cheeks growing redder by the second. After the first, loud few, that sounded distinctly like  _ ‘Rin!’ _ , they became more quiet and consisted of more breath than noise. He was glad of that fact, for if anyone heard, he'd be dead in minutes from the embarrassment.

 

But, he tried not to let that thought float around too much, pushing his anxious brain back to Rin. Rin, and the way his perfect skin stretched over his perfect muscles. Rin, and his gruff, blunt voice, and the way he pronounced the ‘r’ in ‘Nitori’ when he wanted to get Aiichirou’s attention. Rin, and all of the imperfections he had, the imperfections that Aiichirou just couldn't see because his senpai, the most amazing swimmer in Japan--no, on  _ Earth _ couldn't possibly have any problems.

 

The hand down his shorts began to move more erratically than before as he recalled all of the memories he had tucked away for this very purpose. Rin, bending over a bit to pick up someone's forgotten goggles. Rin, wearing shirts that were just too tight for him. Rin, coming back from a jog glazed with sweat.

 

Nearing his end, Aiichirou began to jumble fantasies into the fact. Rin, undressing completely. Rin, pinning him against a wall. 

 

_ Rin. _

 

That was the only thing on his mind as he finally came undone, and soon after he felt disgusted on not just a physical level, but mentally, too. He quietly removed his messy underwear, but left his shorts on. He folded his stained garment and placed it under his pillow; he'd get it washed tomorrow.

 

He then realised how revolting his sticky fingers felt, and pulled his underwear out, cleaned his fingers on them, and put them back. He was suddenly aware of the smell of his sweat among  _ other _ things, and suddenly very anxious that the entire world could see him right now.

 

He always felt this way after indulging himself: disgusted by his primal urges, and left with the feeling of wanting to cry. But, he didn't. He'd grown too good at hiding his feelings, and he couldn't just let his mental dam break now.

 

So, he forced his stinging eyes shut, thinking the sting was from lack of sleep.

  
Yet, the sting persisted even as he closed them, only fading with his consciousness as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I could have done anything better in the comments!!


End file.
